The Beach
by takari love
Summary: Athrun was supposed to go on a date with Cagalli. So, why did Lacus and Kira tagged along? A doubledate! Ohno! Pairings: Asucaga, KiraxLacus [oneshot]


**Disclaimer: I do not own GSD and the song, Quiet Night.**

**takari love a.k.a ladestiny92: Hi.., So that people won't be confused, my name in is ladestiny92. This fanfic is for the Gundam Seed-Angels fanfiction contest... I know this is not my best fanfiction since I'm still a little bit confused about the rules... I think I may have broken a few rules without realizing it...lol Well, don't want to waste anymore of your time, please enjoy the fic...,**

* * *

**Title: The Beach**

'Face; okay, clothes; okay,' Athrun thought. He paused for awhile. Then, he held up his hand near his mouth and let out his breath. "Okay, my breath is fine," he said to himself. After that, the blue-haired coordinator looked started at the door in front of him. He sweated furiously as he tried to ring the doorbell.

Truth be told, this wasn't the first time Athrun went out with Cagalli but being interrogated for every date thoroughly would really make a man nervous; Especially when the one who interrogated him is an overly-protective brother of his girlfriend.

'_Ding Dong!'_

'There, I did it,' Athrun thought.

When the door opened, he didn't expect to see the pink-haired goddess.

"Lacus," Athrun said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"For a date, of course," Lacus answered.

"Really?" Athrun said.

"Yup," said Lacus. "A double-date," she added in.

"With whom?" Athrun asked. "Shinn and Stellar?"

"Nope," the pink princess replied. "Kira and I are going with you and Cagalli of course."

"What?!" Athrun practically yelled.

"It's the one and only solution I could come up with so that you wouldn't be interrogated," Lacus said, smiling.

"I'd rather be attack by a full load of questions from Kira than being intruded on a date," Athrun muttered.

Lacus giggled. "Well, you better keep your wish to yourself because Cagalli had agreed on it already," she said.

"Just my luck, isn't it?" Athrun mumbled under his breath.

Lacus just laughed as she opened the door wider so that Athrun could enter.

* * *

"I hope you keep your hands to yourself, Athrun," Kira said to his best friend, eyeing Athrun closely. He's ready to strike Athrun at anytime, anyplace.

"Kira," Cagalli hissed.

"Please behave, Kira," Lacus said.

"You should be telling Athrun that," Kira muttered under his breath but for Lacus who's sitting beside Kira, she could hear him.

Giggling, Lacus changed the subject. "Let's order something to eat, ne?"

"Hai," replied Cagalli. "Lacus' right, and besides, I'm starting to get hungry."

As if just in cue, Cagalli's stomach grumbled. Cagalli blushed and Kira chuckled, his issues with Athrun forgotten.

"Don't worry, my love," Athrun whispered in the blonde's ear. "Nothing's going to ruin our night."

* * *

Lacus called the waiter and…

"Yzak?" the two couples cried out.

'Damn it,' Yzak Joule thought. 'Why must it be them?'

At Kira, Lacus, Cagalli and Athrun's table, stood Yzak in a waiter outfit; black top and pants and a white apron.

"I didn't know you're working here," Cagalli managed to say before burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so damn funny?" Yzak asked angrily.

"You looked like a sissy," Kira said between laughter.

Yzak's veins twitched at what Kira had said.

'People would have thought Kira would learn by now,' Athrun thought.

"What did you say, Yamato?!" Yzak said in angry voice, his eyes narrowed at Kira and you could see there's fire in them.

"An ex-Zaft fighter now turned into a waiter?" Kira said and he laughed yet again.

"I'm going to kill you, Kira Yamato," Yzak yelled.

Before Yzak could start attacking though…

"Ouch!" the gray-haired coordinator yelled.

"What are you trying to do, Joule? Attack the customers?!" A woman with long, brunette haired asked, her tone equally annoyed and angry, while she pinched Yzak's ear.

"Shiho?" Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli and Kira said in unison, and surprised. 'This night is getting weirder and weirder,' the four of them thought.

"Oh, damn it, woman," Yzak yelled.

"How many time must I tell you to keep your temper in check," Shiho replied in the equal tone as Yzak.

"I wouldn't have to do this in the first place if you hadn't forced me in the first place," Yzak said.

"Well, you're the one who needed the money," Shiho retort.

"But I sure don't want this damn job!"

Shiho's and Yzak's bickering continued until…

"Ehem," someone mocked cough.

Shiho and Yzak, who almost strangled each other turned around.

"M-Mr. Akito," Shiho said. It was the owner of the restaurant and their manager.

"What, may I ask, are you and Joule trying to do here?" Mr. Akito asked.

"Well, you see, Yzak was going to attack the customers," Shiho explained.

"Was not," Yzak protested.

"Was too," Shiho retort.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Not!"

"Was too!"

"Not!"

"Enough!" That was their manager again. "Both of you are fired!" He said angrily.

"You know what, I don't need this damn job either," Yzak and Shiho spat in unison. The ex-waiter and ex-waitress stormed out of the restaurant.

"Talk about temper," Athrun said, looking at the door. The other three were looking at the same direction as well. There were two sweat drops on each of their forehead.

"That was totally weird," Kira added in.

"Yeah," said Cagalli.

"I agree," agreed Lacus.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, young lads," a voice said to them.

Athrun, Kira, Lacus and Cagalli turned and saw Mr. Akito. He had returned with another waiter.

"You may take your order now," Mr. Akito said.

"Thank you, sir," Lacus said gratefully.

The old man nodded and then, went back to his office.

Both Athrun and Kira had ordered a lamb chop and honeydew juice for drinks while Cagalli and Lacus ordered some soup, pastas, side dishes and parfaits for dessert. Kira's and Athrun's jaw dropped when the girls' placed their order.

"Just order anything you like, Cagalli," Lacus said, smiling mischievously. "Our men are going to pay it for us."

Seeing Lacus' smile, Cagalli smiled back the same mischievous one; knowing what Lacus is trying to do. "Agreed, my friend," the blonde said.

When the waiter had left their table, Athrun and Kira looked at each other with watery eyes. 'We're going to be broke,' the boys thought.

* * *

While they were eating, suddenly someone cried out loudly.

"Athy-poo!"

Athrun choked on his food when he heard the voice. 'Oh-no,' he thought, 'Meer!'

Meer ran towards Athrun and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

Angrily, Cagalli stood up. "What are you doing here, slut?"

It was true since Meer was wearing **TOO** revealing clothes. Her tank top barely covered her breasts and her mini-skirt had barely covered her thong.

"I'm here for my Athrun of course," Meer said to Cagalli.

"Meer isn't it obvious that Athrun loves Cagalli," Lacus said, trying to end this peacefully. "So stop chasing after Athrun."

"Stay out of this, Clyne," Meer said.

"Don't talk to Lacus like that, you slut," Kira said.

Athrun pushed Meer away from him. "Yeah, **NEVER **talk to Lacus like that; she's way better than you. And correction, Meer," the blue-haired coordinator said. "I'm **Cagalli's** Athrun; I will never be yours."

"Yeah," Kira joined in the conversation. "Face it, scanner, Athrun will stay by my sister's side forever and Athrun will be the only one worthy for my sister."

"So you won't interrogate Athrun/me anymore, Kira?" Cagalli and Athrun asked in unison.

"That is yet to be determined," Kira said.

"You guys are getting off topic," Lacus reminded Athrun, Kira and Cagalli.

"Oh yeah," the three mentioned, said. They turned their attentions back at Meer.

"So, scanner, I think you better leave us alone and let us finish our date in peace," Cagalli said.

"What did you called me?" Meer snapped.

"S-C-A-N-N-E-R," Cagalli spelled out for Meer. "Scanner, the machine people used to photocopy things; which is you since you copied Lacus' looks."

"You're going to pay for that, half girl," Meer sneered. She slapped Cagalli hard in the face.

By now, everybody in the restaurant was watching the fight at Athrun, Kira, Cagalli, and Lacus' table. Even the pianist had stopped playing the piano.

"How dare you hit my sister?!" the brunette coordinator exclaimed angrily. But before Kira could do anything to Meer, Cagalli put her right hand, signaling to Kira not to do anything. So, Kira just stayed at his place while Lacus tried to calm him down.

Touching where Meer had slapped her, Cagalli said, "Is that the best you could do?"

Meer didn't say anything but she did look a little scared by now.

Smiling evilly at Meer, Cagalli said, "I have a present for you." The blonde-haired princess of Orb took her hot and sour soup from the table and splashed the whole bowl of soup in Meer's face.

"Argh!" Meer screeched in pain as some of the soup went into her eyes.

Cagalli put down the ball and ran out of the restaurant.

"Cagalli!" Athrun yelled, running after Cagalli.

Kira was about to stand up and run after Cagalli as well but Lacus stopped him.

"Let Athrun handle it," Lacus said.

Kira just nodded his head in reply.

* * *

Cagalli ran to the beach not far from the restaurant. She sat on a big rock near the seashore. With her legs hugged near her chest, Cagalli looked up at the sky.

"Why did I run out?" Cagalli asked herself. Her only answer was the night breeze blowing. Cagalli could feel a tear flow down her cheek. "Was I jealous for awhile there?" Cagalli chuckled, shaking her head. "Me jealous of Meer? Why should I be? Athrun defended me when Meer was there." Cagalli blushed, recalling what Athrun called himself. 'I'm Cagalli's Athrun.'

Cagalli closed her eyes, feeling the night's breeze.

"Enjoying the stars, huh?"

Cagalli opened her eyes and she smiled looking at the blue-haired coordinator she loves.

"Yeah," she answered.

Athrun sat on the rock right next to Cagalli. "Why'd you run out like that?" Athrun asked. "Everyone was worried about you," he added in softly.

Cagalli put her hands on her knees and rested her head on her hands. "I'm sorry," she said. "But I'm not sure why I ran off." There was silence between the two for awhile as you could hear the waves crashes into one another. Cagalli continued, "I wasn't hurt by what Meer said and besides, why would I be? You defended me and our relationship."

Athrun took Cagalli in his embrace as Cagalli rested her head on his chest. Both of them looked up at the sky.

"I wish I have a pair of wings," Cagalli said, "So that I'll be able to fly freely up in the sky."

"You do have a pair of beautiful white wings, Cagalli," Athrun said, "Because you are my angel."

Cagalli laughed. "Don't flatter me too much, Athrun," she said. Smiling widely at her love, she added, "I might get cocky."

"But why shouldn't I say it, Cagalli, for it was the truth," Athrun said, making Cagalli blushed.

After a while longer, Athrun let go of Cagalli and knelt in front of her.

"Athrun what-"

"I was going to do this when we're done with dinner but we were interrupted and I think Kira had to pay for everything," Athrun said, cutting Cagalli off.

"Yeah," Cagalli said, laughing. "But still, it didn't explain why you're kneeling in front of me?" Actually, Cagalli had a little idea of what Athrun might try to do but still, she thought, 'Could this really be?'

"Cagalli, you are the light that shines in my dark galaxy," Athrun said. "So now, I'd like to ask if you'd be mine." Athrun took out a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a ring with a butterfly and two small crystals embroidered on it.

Cagalli gasped. "Oh Athrun, of course I'd love to," she exclaimed.

Athrun smiled as he stood up. After he put the ring on Cagalli's finger, Cagalli launched herself on Athrun. Both of them fell on the sandy beach with the position Cagalli on top of Athrun.

"I love you, my red knight," Cagalli whispered.

"I love you too, my angel," Athrun whispered back. Then, both of them kissed passionately, not caring their clothes are getting dirty.

* * *

Meanwhile, not far from where Cagalli and Athrun are kissing, Kira and Lacus sat under a tree. Both of them were spying on Cagalli and Athrun.

"Aren't they cute together?" Lacus squealed happily.

"No," Kira muttered.

"Oh Kira," Lacus said. "Don't spoil the fun."

"Whatever," Kira said. "Besides, why should I pay for their food as well," he mumbled under his breath.

Lacus just giggled at her boyfriend. She gave Kira a kiss on the cheek and Kira smiled.

"Sing for me, Lacus," he said.

Smiling, Lacus replied, "Anything for you, my love."

_**In this quiet night,**_

_**I'm waiting for you, **_

_**Forgetting the past,**_

_**And dreaming of you.**_

_**Time passes by,**_

_**And memories fade,**_

_**But time can't erase,**_

_**The love that we've made.**_

Kira lay on Lacus' lap as she continued singing…

_**And the stars in the sky,**_

_**That I wish upon,**_

_**Can't bring you back to my side,**_

_**Thought you're not here with me,**_

_**I dream of the day,**_

_**We'll meet again.**_

Athrun and Cagalli lay on the beach, snuggled closely to each other, watching the sky. They heard Lacus' song, Quiet Night, in the background. 

"I guess Kira and Lacus decided to spend their time at the beach as well," Athrun said.

"And why shouldn't they," Cagalli said, smiling. "The beach is, after all, the most romantic place for a couple."

Athrun looked at Cagalli with a smile on his face. "You're right, my love," he said, and gave another kiss to Cagalli.

**THE END**

**

* * *

takari love/ ladestiny92: I hope not many points were cut...lol, N i hope you like it... Plz read and review...,

* * *

**


End file.
